


the red wall

by Petro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together in all the universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. band!AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Красная стена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052210) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh). 



Their singer isn’t afraid of falling to the ground when he dives from the stage; their manager calls his wife an angel: she forgives him for missing their son’s prom and their anniversary, she believes him when he claims that cocaine and whores are just for the boys (mostly it’s true though); their guitarist searches for a girl with honey eyes behind the stage, he’s been dedicating all his songs to her since this summer — and they all think that they _know._

Martin wouldn’t be so sure.

Daniel plays all the syncopations perfectly without even looking at him and if Martin speeds up losing the rhythm, it takes him only two heartbeats to adjust. Sometimes it’s only one and a half.

That’s what love is, suckers.


	2. college!AU

On their third trial everything goes sour and the Dane shouts:

“Get away!” he hurries them waving with his long tattooed arms. “Go, go, go!”

The guys from Mu Phi Cap have spotted them on their territory and it’s his fault so it’s fair.

It’s hard to run fast in wet clothes and with no shoes on. A hundred yards away from the campus Martin turns around and sees that three guys are pressing Daniel back to a tree and four more are approaching to help them.

“Fuck the trials,” Martin thinks to himself. Screw the brotherhood if its laws allow to leave one man fighting against seven.

When Daniel greets him with a cheeky smile — half-insane and bloody — Martin stops doubting that they won’t make it.


	3. genderbend!AU (Starcakes!verse)

Everybody in the coffee shop could see a rose covered with a newspaper — everybody except Martina of course. She blatantly wasn't paying any attention to the customer with the flower. Lucia and Kelly froze near the bar counter and even Flanno went out of the kitchen to watch the evening series. Their biker was drinking his usual espresso, a small cup in his hands seemed so tiny as if it was from a toy tea set.

As Martina finally approached his table holding a mop, the biker stood up and said only one word:

“Tebe.”

Martina gave him a baleful look, grabbed the rosebud without taking the gloves off and shoved it into the bucket.

The waitresses sighed in unison.

“Well why,” Flanno said philosophically. “Flowers must be set in water”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tebe (slovak) — for you._


	4. kid fic

Daniel isn’t weird, he’s just like everybody else. He reads by syllables, likes to kick the ball and there’s a monster living under his bed. It’s not some kind of a ghost — ghosts live in the walls, everybody knows that — it’s _something_. Dani feeds him with all his bad thoughts and angry words he’s heard and all his nightmares too. Sometimes he can even see them flowing like a black smoky stream down there, where he’s a bit afraid to put his bare foot.

Daniel turns eight in December and he will probably get a new pair of boots — if not for the birthday then for Christmas. He doesn’t like subtraction exercises, he’s friends with the monster under his bed and he calls him Martin.


	5. omega verse

“Sorry,” Daniel said calmly. He preferred to stay friends and he was really sorry but not in the way that he would like to start all over again. 

Fernando furrowed his brow incredulously, his face turned into a grimace and Daniel thought absentmindedly of how handsome he was — even now.

“Seriously?” Fernando asked, the shock in his voice gradually transforming into disgust. “Are you… for real? “Sorry” and that’s it? You’re with him now? You’re insane. It won’t work, it’s unnatural! Are you even aware that he’s alpha too?”

“Sorry,” Martin echoed shrugging his shoulders, took Daniel’s hand and picked up his bag from the floor.


	6. war!AU

“Are you pretty?” the guy from the next bunk asks merrily while the nurse is sponging him down. “I swear to God you’re pretty. Martin, be a good soul, describe her for me.”

One can hardly expect such animation from somebody whose eyes are nearly visible under the bandage. Martin grins and starts speaking with effort, syllable by syllable: blonde, plait around the head, she’s pretty, yeah, you’d like her. One simple sentence is enough to pass the time till lunch.

He’s lucky, actually. It’s only concussion, a couple of fractures and stammer, too, but he’s going to be as good as new quite soon. His neighbor was less fortunate.

“D-d-d-da-aa-a-niel,” Martin pronounces stubbornly. He is practicing.

“You like my name?” he laughs turning his head to the sound. “Name your son after me.”


	7. fairy tale!AU

As they made a promise to protect people, they left the village, climbed the cliff and froze there shoulder to shoulder, standing stone-still, nothing but their hands grown together with the swords moving quickly and mercilessly. Sons of the sea king were walking out of the foam fully armed but kept beating against those two like waves against the shore. Until dark the villagers observed the blood-stained cliff from their windows, even at night they could hear the clang of metal. In the morning everybody witnessed a miracle: the sea fell back, the two warriors disappeared and the village — from the forest edge on the west to the rocks on the east — was surrounded with a defensive wall.

In the rays of the rising sun its stones were shimmering red.


End file.
